Goth in ME
by DeathLies
Summary: First story ever. A goth girl gets thrown into ME. I know its not original but I wanted to wright one!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters from LOTR!

Ok so this is my first fic ever so please don't be too harsh on me!

It was storming again and the flashes of lightning followed by the loud booms of the thunder where keeping Ali from getting much needed sleep. She had to be at work at 7 and it was 2am already. Giving up she pulled herself out of bed and trudged into the kitchen.

Making herself a bowl of cornflakes she plopped down on the sofa . Half way through her cereal her phone rang 'who the hell is calling me at 2 in the morning?'. Putting the bowl on the coffee table and ran to her room where her cell was charging. Flipping it open she saw it was her mom and answered.

"Mom what are you even doing awake right now?"

"Honey its your dad, he had a heart attack, I'm on my way to the hospital and I've already called your brother." Her mother cried.

"I'll be there as soon as I can get dressed."

"Be careful the roads are slick" was the last thing Ali heard as she through the phone on her bed and hurried to get dressed, pulling on a pair of slick black sweat pants, a black tank top and her Cradle of Filth hoody.

Not bothering with a purse she grabbed her wallet, keys and cell phone and shoved it all in the pockets of her hoody and ran to the door where her black boots where. After sloppily lacing and tying her boots she ran as fast as she could to her jeep and peeled out of the driveway.

Parking in the closest spot she could find Ali ran into the emergency room where she saw her brother sitting in the back of the er with his head leaned back and eyes closed. Trying not to make a scene she rushed to where he sat. "Skylar, where's mom?" She questioned poking her older brother in the side. Sighing quietly her brother pulled her down into the chair next to him. "She's in the back with dad right now, and they won't let anyone else back right now."

Looking around at all the people in the waiting room Ali was surprised at how many people where there at the wee hours of the morning. "So how long do you think we will have to wait before they let us see him?" She asked looking back. "I don't have a clue, but I'm sure mom will come out soon." Looking down at his little sister, Skylar chuckled and ruffled her hair. "And I will have to say you are going to put mom in the hospital when she sees that you died you hair pink!"

Huffing she pulled the hood of her hoody up covering her short hair and face. "It looks better than when I when I died it green! THANK YOU VERY MUCH." She cried slumping down in the chair.

It seemed like ages for Ali and Skylar before they saw their mom walking up to them. "MOM!" they both exclaimed at the same time running up to her. "How is he? Can we go see him?" Ali asked pulling her mom into a tight hug. "He's going to be fine, they are taking him up to a room right now. But I think it would be best if you two went home and got some rest!" her mother replied pulling out of the hug. "But…" Ali started to argue before he mother put her foot down. "NO arguing, he asleep and you two need to rest also. So go home and I will call you both in the morning when he wakes up." Both sighed but gave up the fight as they watch their mom head back the way she had came.

Turning to face her brother Ali sighed "Well she didn't say anything about my hair now did she!" Laughing Skylar pulled his little sisters hood of her head. "She can't say anything when she can't even see it know can she? Come on kiddo I will walk you to your jeep."

They walked together silently together up to the jeep and hugged before Ali jumped in and started the engine. Rolling the window down Ali stuck her head out to her brother to be careful going home before pulling out and heading home herself.

Ali was halfway home and half asleep when a large deer ran out in front of her. She slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel sharply to the right missing the animal, but the roads where wet from the storm causing the jeep to flip and slid off the road. Her last thought conscious '_I forgot to call work and tell them I wouldn't be in._'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing!

A/N 'thought' "speech" and I am going to do my best with elvish

One of the fist things Ali noticed when she woke was she was not in her bed but on the hard ground, the second was just how badly she hurt all over. Groaning she pushed herself up and looked around. 'Where in the hell am I?' She questioned herself. 'I don't recognize these tree's and WERE IS MY JEEP?' Shoving her hands into her pockets she frantically searched for her cell phone, which now also seemed to be missing. So with an aggravated sigh Ali stomped off in the direction that she hoped was east.

After hours of what felt like walking in circles Ali heard what sounded like running water. She almost ran to the sound and smiled in triumph when she arrived at a river. Striping out of her hoody and boots she walked over to the water and stuck her toes in 'Too cold to swim, but I can still clean up!'

After washing her hands, feet, and face Ali slipped her boots back on, and tied her hoody around her waist. 'Well, if I follow the river maybe I will come across a house or boat ramp, something where I can call Mom or Skylar to come get me!' After stretching Ali turned to continue walking and came face to face with three men with arrows pointed at her face. Startled Ali threw her hands in the air doing Vulcan peace sign and squeaked "I come in peace!"

If looks could kill Ali was sure she would be dead because the three men that had arrows to her head where giving her a death glare that would rival her mothers. "SO….are you going to shoot me?" she asked softly. Slowly they lowered their arrows and the one directly in front of her spoke "**O man dôr túliel le?**"(from what land do you come/hail) "Um.. I don't know what you are saying but I'm Ali." She said sticking her hand out to the one in front of her. "I am Haldir, and these are my brothers Rumil and Orophin." Haldir said with a bow ignoring the hand she offered. "Well it's nice to meet you, do you think you can take me to a phone where I can call my brother?"

The three men looked at each other as they put away their weapons "My lady I do not know what a phone is, but The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you so if you will follow me." It was not a question but a demand so Ali figured she better do what they say or risk being shot with an arrow. So without complaint she followed the three on some invisible path they seemed to be on.

After a few miles of tense silence Rumil slowed till he was walking next to the young girl that they had found. "My I ask what kind of creature you are, for I have never seen hair like yours before. In length or in color and the clothing you wear almost looks like that of the nazgul!" Blushing Ali twirled one of her short pink curls around her finger. "I'm just a girl, not any creature, haven't you ever seen dyed hair before? It's normally blond, but I thought I would be adventurous and dye it pink this time. And I don't see whats wrong with what I'm wearing, a lot of girls where tank tops and sweat pants!" Looking down at the young girl Rumil raised an eyebrow "I do not know from where you hail but surely even there it is not proper for a young lady such as you to dress in such a way!" Coming to a dead stop Ali put her hands on her hips and did her best to send a death glare to the man next to her. "Now listen here buddy, I don't know what you're talking about, but at least I'm not dressed and talking like some medieval knight prancing around the forest waving bow and arrows around!"

Ali had a smug smile on her face as she watched the man walking beside her start to turn a strange shade of purple. "And what's with the braids, there kinda girly aren't they?" Turning (if possible) an even darker purple Rumil stuck his foot out and tripped Ali sending her face first into Orophin's back sending them both flying to the forest floor. Sighing Haldir reached down and pulled the girl off of his brother and placing her back on her feet. "We shall camp here for the night."

A/N-special thanks to Hopefeather, and Erwynia for commenting and I will have another chapter up soon. Also soon she will figure out that its elves she's traveling with. How freaked out will the little goth be you think?


End file.
